


Seeing Stars

by ippoteq



Series: Vision for the Future (Xenotober2020) [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Googling what clouds smell like, Injury, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Wholesome, Xenotober (Xenoblade Chronicles), Xenotober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ippoteq/pseuds/ippoteq
Summary: Rex has a vision for the future
Series: Vision for the Future (Xenotober2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954600
Kudos: 8
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Seeing Stars

Never one to sit idly by and be witness to the suffering of others, Rex found himself on the sore side of many punches throughout his life. He’d throw himself into the fray without a second thought to save someone weaker than him, even if it meant coming out the worse for wear, and he’d never retaliate. He saw himself as a human shield who simply took the brunt of the attack until whoever he was protecting could get away. To him, it was a gift that he was able to save the people around him from being knocked down, even if it meant he had to take the beating in their stead. 

Rex thanked the Architect that salvaging had made him sturdy. At the very least, he'd not go down without a good thrashing and, on some blessed occasions, he could even outlast his opponent by taking the onslaught on the chin until they simply tired of hitting him. He’d show Gramps his bruises proudly after those fights, ignoring his disapproving looks as he described exactly which encounter had caused each purple bloom under his skin. 

“How do you always manage to get yourselves into these situations, my boy?” Gramps had asked him one evening, as Rex traced the silhouette of a red welt on his torso that was starting to clear up. The two had decided to take some time away from Argentum and the Leftherian Archipelago at Rex’s request. They were drifting casually through the Cloud Sea, a strong breeze accompanying them and carrying with it the smell of rain. He looked up at Gramps as innocent as he could muster, although a rather nasty black eye had begun to well up which made it difficult to look innocent of anything. 

“‘Aven’t a clue.” Rex said, shrugging for good measure.

“Hm,” Gramps turned away from him. There was a moment of silence, save for the sound of the wind as it rushed past Rex’s ears, “One would almost think you enjoy fighting with others.”

Rex tensed up. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. Gramps, gliding effortless along the clouds, craned his head to look at Rex who was chewing the inside of his lip, figuring out what to say next.

“It’s not that I like the fighting, Gramps. I know how it must seem, though,” He moved from his usual spot beside the fire and came to lean with his back pressed to Gramps’ neck, “It’s just…”

“Go on,” Gramps urged him, gently, “I’m eager to hear what you have to say.”

Rex looked out across the sea and off towards the boundless horizon. The faint silhouettes of the Titans drifted almost imperceptibly along with the tides. There, in the centre of it all, towering above its surroundings: The World Tree, and atop it, Elysium.

“I have a vision, ya see.”

“A vision, dear boy?”

Rex paused, but didn’t take his eyes off of the World Tree. Gramps waited patiently, albeit with bated breath, to hear what he had to say. 

“Yeah. A vision of… a place where the little guys don’t always have to take the fall. Where we aren’t fighting just to get by, day to day. Where everyone, even those who kick us down and ‘urt us, can find some kind of peace. But… you don’t get to a place like that by just lying down and letting people walk all over you, you know? I can’t just get by surviving, Gramps… I have to live... to really stand up for what I believe in.”

Despite himself, Gramps smiled. “Even if it means getting hurt?”

“Of course, Gramps. What kind of person would I be if all it took was a little scrap to send me runnin’? Can’t put me down that easy!” Rex spoke with a renewed vigor, a new sense of purpose in his words. 

“Well, if it means that much to you, I suppose I can overlook the fighting.” Gramps’ warm tone sent rumbling vibrations down Rex’s back, a sensation that was both comforting and a little ticklish. Rex hopped up and rushed towards his salvaging crane, stepping up onto it and looking out at the Cloud Sea, a comforting familiarity washing over him. 

“On one condition, Rex.”

Rex turned, looking back at Gramps, whose face was lit by the warm glow of the fire. “Yeah, Gramps?”

“Stop losing quite so many of those fights,” He said with a wry smile, “That black eye makes you look an awful sight.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time taking part in a -tober prompt list! I don't normally think I can keep up as a writer, so this time I didn't try so hard.
> 
> I'm going to be picking and choosing which prompts from the list I'll complete, so you'll be seeing more from me this month. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
